choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan
Logan, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series, was an upperclassman at Hartfeld and a member of Hartfeld's football team "Knights". He makes his first appearance in The Freshman[[The Freshman, Book 1|, Book 1]], Chapter 5. Your Character is able to meet him in Chapter 1, if she wears a bikini and goes on the 'slip 'n slide'. He graduated in the end of The Freshman, Book 3. Appearance Logan has black hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wears a black-gray sweater. Personality Like Chris and Darren, Logan is nice and friendly, getting along with other people. He is also more foolhardy than his teammates, such as swallowing raw eggs which got him sick from indigestion, leaving Abbie without a date for the Kappa Phi Sigma pledge. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation (Determinant) * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win Love Bites * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted Chris: Luxury Getaway * Chapter 1: Luxury Getaway The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time (Determinant) * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (Determinant) Relationships Darren & Chris Darren and Chris are Logan's football buddies. They're coming along very well. In ''Book 2'', Chapter 14, it's mentioned that Logan and Darren are also roommates, as Chris tells he'd spend the night at their place. Madison In Book 2, Logan is crushing on Madison (He even calls her the love of his life) and fights with Tripp over her attention. Logan and Madison go to the boat dance together if the player wishes so. Becca Becca and Logan are good friends. She once cussed an ex-girlfriend of Logan, who cheated on him, in front of the entire dorm. Other Looks Logan Football.jpg|Football Uniform Trivia * In The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 7, he mentions that he once ate 30 scoops of ice cream for free and that he was told he was the first one able to 'eat the whole thing'. He was sick later on. * He was supposed to be Abbie's date in Chapter 9, but he ate about 70 eggs the day before the sorority ball and was therefore sick. * He has worn a bra before but refused to go into detail about it. * He drinks Heineken. * He shares the same forename as Logan from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 and Logan Mills from Most Wanted, Book 1. * The name Logan is of Scottish origin and means "little hollow". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid